


Boundaries

by fightableomo



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking Boundaries, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Kigh is disrespectful and pays for it. Jay is disrespectful in turn.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586
Kudos: 4





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> a little out of character, but w/e.

Kigh was hanging out at the apartment as usual. Though it was a little misleading to call it the apartment, that made it sound like it was co-owned with him as a part owner. But it was just Jay’s apartment, and it was rather nice as well.

But it was still usual for him to hang out there, usually on her pristine bed while she stationed herself at the desk.

Currently, he was throwing a rubber ball against the far wall and catching it as it bounced off the floor. After a minute, he just let the ball fall as he turned on his side to face her. "Hey, Jay, let's have sex,"

She looked up at him with a slight frown, "No. I'm not interested in that. Plus I'm writing a paper. You should do your own work."

He groaned, "Work stresses me out and I'm horny."

"Failing stresses you out too, and I'm not. End of discussion."

"But-"

"No buts. We're done talking about this," she looked back at her work and started typing away again.

He let out another groan, "Fine, I'll just rub one out," with that, he unzipped his pants.

"Don't you dare," she warned, not looking up from her laptop.

"Too late," he teased in a singsong voice, palming himself through his boxers, "Don't pretend this doesn't interest you,"

With a soft sigh, she pushed the rolling chair away from the desk and turned to him. Not moving the chair, she grab his hand and pulled him to his feet.

He stumbled, confused at her actions. But as soon as she tugged down his pants and boxers, he smirked, "Oh I see, you can't re-" he was cut off by being pulled over her lap. "Jay?" his voice got softer.

She brought her hand down, smacking his ass abruptly, "You're being rude and disrespectful." That was the only explanation she gave before bringing her hand down again.

He yelped at the skin on skin contact and tried to get out of her grasp. “J-jay!” He managed to stammer out, squirming in her grasp. “Stop! Please stop,” A sob managed to escape his mouth.  
The next thing he knew, he was on the floor. It wasn’t that Jay abruptly stood up, causing him to tumble out of her lap and onto the floor. No, she helped him down. He drew his knees up and buried his face in them, all too aware of the tears quickly gathering in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Jay’s voice had gone soft again. He expected her to reach out and run her fingers through his dark wavy hair, but she didn’t. There was no hair playing, or back rub, or even a reassuring hand on his. She always did that when apologizing. But there was no touch other than his naked ass on the carpet. 

He took a shuddering breath in, unaware of how badly he was shaking. She wasn’t apologizing then. If she wasn’t comforting him, she wasn’t apologizing for spanking him. That meant she was probably apologizing for something else and no longer cared about him, oh god she was leaving him and she was making a lame apology before she kicked him out and never saw him again and he would have to be alone forever because he’s a piece of shit, why else would he get his ass handed to him by a girl who was about to break up with him?

“Kigh honey, I need you to calm down.” Her concerned tinged voice broke his thoughts causing him to look up slightly, still breathing hard with tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook. 

She gave a soft smile at him, though it didn’t reach her eyes. He knew it was just to get him to calm down, and that really didn’t help. 

“Kigh, let’s get you to bed. Come here,” She took his hand and helped him to his feet, pulling up his pants. “Do you want to take the bed while I sleep on the couch?”

It took him a while to respond, “I’m not going home?” His voice was raspy, meaning he had been screaming. That’s what he hated about panic attacks, he had no idea what happened during them. But according to Jay, he shook and hyperventilated then just started screaming. That was probably when he started over thinking. Usually after the screaming, he would pass out from stress and lack of breathing.

“No, you’re not going home. I don’t really trust you to make it home in this state. I know you’re freaked out, but is a couple rooms distance good enough for one night?”

Oh god it was true, she was kicking him out in the morning. 

Her face flashed concern, an indicator that he was getting worked up again. 

“Okay. What do you want me to do?” 

“S-stay,” He managed to stutter out, quickly looking at the floor instead of her. 

There was a beat of silence before Jay hugged him. “All right, that’s not what I expected, but okay.” 

He nodded slightly before Jay pulled him onto the bed and kissed his cheek, “Sorry for overstepping boundaries.”

He shrugged, “It’s fine, it just startled me.”


End file.
